


Missing

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Dogs fix everything, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal missed Will.This thing that lived with him now was not Will, not at all.





	Missing

Hannibal missed Will. 

This thing that lived with him now was not Will, not at all. 

This person mimicked Hannibal himself, had fallen into the role with such vigor that it was a sight to behold but painful to see every day. 

He watched as the thing that had taken Will from him seemed to revel in the kill, often smeared blood for his benefit with a smile that could cut diamonds. 

This pretend Will would joke about killing like it was of no consequence and Hannibal played along though he had not yet given in to the lust in those familiar eyes. 

He was content to kill with the fake thing but he would not love it, no matter how often he almost did. 

Things changed when they found the dog. 

It was by the side of the road bloodied and hurt. He watched a shadow of Will peek out at the sight and immediately lifted the animal into their vehicle. The veterinarian said without their help the dog would for sure have died, and Will carried her to the car. 

The ride back was solemn, their planned kill forgotten. 

"She's young, she will need--"

"When she's better we can take her to a shelter," the fake person interrupted, his voice hollow. 

Hannibal looked back at the sleeping dog, then at the road. 

"No."

The thing turned and Hannibal looked into a flicker of Will Graham.

"No?"

He shook his head and looked back at the road. "I believe there was a reason that--"

The sudden grasp of the steering wheel surprised him and they veered off the road with a screech. 

"You don't get to do this," the thick anguish in Will's voice made Hannibal hopeful. 

"I know you've been hiding behind a persona of someone you think I wish you to be," he reached out and touched Will's scarred cheek, "That is not the case."

Will shook his head and the hard eyed stare of the monster looked back at Hannibal. "I am what you--"

He kissed him softly, barely a touch, and felt Will melt into him. Then Hannibal let go and Will moved in closer, steered the kiss into a deep join of mouths that had left in ache when they parted. 

Will touched his cheek now, a grip as much as a caress. "I was the killer you made me."

Hannibal touched their foreheads and smiled, "I never wanted to make you anything. I only wanted you to be yourself." 

There was a whine from the backseat and they both looked, the dog's eyes were open. Will broke from him and leaned the seat back, his touch along her flank tender. 

"She'll need a name."

"I was thinking something that reflected our relationship."

Will laughed and looked at him fully, his eyes clear for the first time in months. "Crazy?"

Hannibal touched the nape of his neck. "Encephalitis."

Will shook his head and chuckled before he turned back to Hannibal again. "Seriously?"

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it. 

"She brought you out of a fever I let you stay in for far too long. It seems fitting."

Will righted himself and buckled his safety belt. "Cephie," he countered, "I refuse to use that name."

Hannibal's smile widened.

"Cephie for short then."

They pulled back onto the road, their night's plans forgotten. At home they put Encephalitis comfortably on the chaise at the foot of Hannibal's bed. 

"I want to find out who she belonged to," Will said, his voice hard again.

Hannibal put his arm around him.

"We will."

Will squeezed his hand and turned to leave, but Hannibal held tight. 

"Stay."

Will licked his lips and the lust there fueled Hannibal's own.

"Okay."


End file.
